What If
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: Just a story where Hans wasn't evil... Alternate ending to Frozen and possible after Frozen. There is also a second alternate ending in the first chapter that might or might not be continued. Helsa and Kristanna in first alternate ending; Hans is evil in second alternate ending. Wasn't sure what the Genres should be, so let me know in a review if you think they should be different.


**This is an alternate ending to Frozen. After the ending, includes what happens after Frozen (maybe if I get enough reviews/faves/follows). Starts as Kristoff is riding down the mountainside to get Anna to the castle. Helsa and Kristanna pairings. I do NOT own Frozen. Maybe if I ask for the ownership of it for Christmas (I celebrate Christmas)...**

**A SECOND alternate ending is at the end of this chapter, but this alternate ending WILL or WILL NOT be continued (it depends; vote yay or nay in reviews).**  
>_<p>

Kristoff zoomed down the mountain on Sven, multiple thoughts racing through his mind. Will Anna be okay? Is she going to die? Can't Sven go any faster? Quickly, he put his hat on Anna's white-streaked hair. He didn't notice the small smiled that graced her freezing face.

Olaf zoomed ahead on his stomach, completely oblivious to the fact that Anna might die. "Stay out of sight!" Kristoff yelled at the speeding snowman. Olaf yelled back, "Okay, I will!" He zoomed into the town, and a few seconds later, Kristoff heard Olaf say, "Hello!" innocently and a woman shriek.  
>_<p>

Anna was aware of a large, powerful mass carrying her. It made her feel completely safe and secure, and she never wanted to lose the feeling of security. She was also aware that Kristoff was the one carrying her to Hans... Hans, her fiance, the man who would melt the ice in her heart with and act of true love and save her.

Hans.

The castle attendants bustled her in, Kai thanking Kristoff and Gerda fussing over her, along with two other maids. Behind her, Kristoff exclaimed, "Just make sure she's safe!"

Unable to resist the urge, she turned her head and looked into his chocolate-brown eyes, filled with concern for her, as the gates shut.  
>_<p>

Anna clung to Hans, desperately begging him to kiss her. "Hans, you have to kiss me, now. Hans, please, come on, you need to kiss me. Right now." she begged, forcing him to support her as her hands clung to his jacket and her almost-frozen legs couldn't support her own light weight. The servants exited, one of them saying something along the lines of, "We'll give you two some privacy." The other nobles and dignitaries also exited, leaving the couple behind.

"What happened?" Hans asked, confused as to why Anna now had predominately white hair and was desperately begging him to kiss her. He already saved the Queen in her castle, twice; from the false volunteer's shot to stopping the other men from killing her there and then. Not to mention, he was working to have her punishment lightened, if not completely eradicated.

"Elsa s-struck me with her powers, a-and only an act of tr-true love can save me..." As she said this, Hans carried her to the sofa and laid her down, close to the fire.

"But, you said she'd never hurt you!"

"Well, she did. And only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart..." Anna chattered. Hans quickly got the idea. Kiss, true love... "A true love's kiss!" he exclaimed. Expectantly, Anna looked into his meadow-green eyes. Hans tilted her chin up and her eyes slowly closed, as his closed, too. Both leaned in...

And their lips touched in a hesitant kiss. Anna expected fireworks in her chest, and warmth in her entire body from kissing her true love, but nothing happened. She was still as frozen as ever.

Hans, however, thought _This must be what it's like to kiss a block of ice._But, he really did want to save her, so when she stayed frozen and nothing happened, he panicked. "Oh, uh... maybe we didn't do it right?" He kissed her again, and nothing happened.

"Hans, i-it's no use..." Anna said weakly. "M-maybe it wasn't m-meant to be..."

The red-headed prince quickly thought over the situation. He did love Anna... but it wasn't romantic love. No, he loved her the way he might love a sibling (not that he had experience in that department). Oh, no, no no no! He loved Elsa! Hans sat down in an armchair, put his hand on his hand, and groaned. "I know why, Anna... I'm not in love with you."

"Wait, what?" Anna made a face, confused by what her Prince Charming said. "You... you're not in love with me?" She felt completely let down and deflated. "So, the whole th-thing was a lie?" Anna's blue eyes looked into Hans' green ones with a burning intensity.

"I-I DO love you, Anna, I really do, but I love you the way siblings would. I guess I knew for a while, but didn't see until now. I'm really sorry. Is... is there anybody else, Anna?"

"No, of c-course not. You are m-my fiance... unless you w-want the marriage off." Anna sadly lowered her head and stared at her knees.

"It would be a good way to align the Southern Isles and Arendelle, so I suggest we... put the marriage on hold for now. We've got more pressing issues." Hans stared at the fire, chin resting on his gloved hand.

Olaf the snowman chose that moment to burst into the room. "Why, hello there!" He chuckled, then saw Anna freezing on the couch and Hans staring at the fire. "Are you Prince Hans?" - Hans nodded - "Why isn't Anna's heart melted?" Hans finally looked at the creature made of snow and backed against his chair. "Wh-what is that? Why is a snowman talking to me?" Slowly, Hans stood up and edged his way around the chair so the snowman had a stretch of floor and a chair between him and the prince. "I've already had my fill of snowmen; one already tried to kill me through the ways of stomping, grabbing, and smashing today. Oh, did I mention a cliff?"

Anna spoke up. "H-he's fine. Elsa made him." Olaf smiled and waved at Hans. "Well, um, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He waddled over to the royal man and held his arms open, waiting for a hug. Hans face palmed himself. Trying to save Anna, and out of all things, a SNOWMAN shows up. A freaking SNOWMAN, who liked warm hugs. "Oh, and I would really like to see summer! I love the idea of summer, sun, and all things hot!" With the last comment of Olaf, Hans burst out laughing. Olaf looked at him, confused, then dropped the matter and ran to the fire. "This is heat? I love it!" The snowman sat down by the fire.

"Olaf, get away from there! You'll melt!" Anna fell off the couch while reaching out to Olaf, landing on the floor. Both Hans and Olaf moved her closer to the fire, Olaf leaving little water droplets.

"So... did Hans try to thaw your heart?" the goofy pile of animate snow asked innocently, looking at Anna with big eyes.

"Yeah. It d-didn't work, obiously..." Anna replied. Suddenly, she shivered and the hair she had that wasn't white yet turned white. "H-help..." she cried weakly. Olaf gasped while Hans put his intellectual skills to work. "I'm... going to go talk to Elsa. You two, stay here." Without waiting for a response from the upset duo, he left the room and headed to the dungeons.

Anna looked at Olaf and whimpered, "I-I don't even know what love is..."

"Well, I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours, like how Kristoff dropped everything and brought you back to the castle and to Hans, forever losing you and breaking his heart." Olaf grabbed a blanket and put it on Anna, wrapping it around her petite, shivering frame.

"Kr-Kristoff loves me?" Anna looked at Olaf, incredulous. The big, burly, blond mountain man, who showed such strong disdain for her in the beginning, in love with her, even after she deprived him of everything his livelihood depended on? No way. But, she realized it to be true; the way he rushed to her side in Elsa's castle, how he was more worried about her condition than his when they (well, she) jumped off the cliff and pulled up then dropped by Marshmallow the giant snowman/snow golem, how he reacted to his family's song, how he looked at her when the trolls finished their make over of her, and how he quickly brought her back to the castle. The pieces fit together in her head.

"Wow, you must really know nothing about love, do you?" Olaf quipped, pushing his nose back into place.  
>_<p>

Meanwhile, Kristoff was trudging sadly up the mountainside, depressed. Sven followed, then grunted angrily. Kristoff whirled around and said angrily, "No, Anna is in love with and engaged to a different man!" He swiveled back around and continued. Sven, however, wasn't having Kristoff's drama queen attitude and ran around him, standing in his best human friend's way. The reindeer angrily grunted, snuffled, and snorted, as Kristoff wasn't saying Sven's usual responses (the blond man didn't feel like listening to his conscience [Sven] at the moment). "I don't understand you when you talk like that!" Kristoff yelled at the persistent reindeer. "I'm not in love with Anna!"

Sven simply looked at Kristoff, as if saying, _Really?_ Kristoff looked back and sighed, until winds buffeted him from behind. He turned, shielded his eyes with his arm, then let his arm fall. A gigantic blizzard was forming above Arendelle. "Anna." Kristoff said, quietly (but Sven heard). He began running down the mountain and Sven ran, catching up, and got close enough to Kristoff's side so the powerful ice harvester could grab Sven's side and pull himself onto the reindeer. And they raced to the castle, in order to save Anna.  
>_<p>

But, during that period of time, Hans managed to tell the nobles what was going on. Most of them were flabbergasted (one even farted in surprise), but thankfully he left out the fact that he thought his true love might be Elsa. The Duke of Weselton was furious. "She froze her own sister's heart!"

"On accident! She was probably scared."

"Why do continue to defend that monster? Her snowman tried to kill you and your search party! And she almost killed two of my men!"

"Because they frightened her and tried to kill her first! It was self-defense!" Hans cut off the words, _you bastard_. Now was not the time to make him mad. "I think we should, you know, uh... hear her side of the story before we accuse her of everything. I'm sure we can do that in her cell. So it's fair."

The debate went back and forth between the Duke and half of the nobles (the other half stayed out of it) and Hans. Hans had an argument and answer to each accusation thrown at him. He was grateful that he learned how to convince his parents that his brothers had started fights with him. Finally, Hans won the debate, and the Duke of Weselton went with Hans, along with four guards, to Elsa's cell.

When they got there, the door was frozen over, the special handcuffs were broken, and there was a big gaping hole in the wall. Hans rushed to the study, where Anna was, as the guards ran to their commander. No one noticed a funny little old man go out into the storm.  
>_<p>

"Anna! Your sister's in the storm!" Hans burst in, slightly tired from his sprint. Maybe his brothers did have some use, teaching him how to run really fast (albeit from them).

"Wait, what?" Anna was surprised, stunned. "Why? Where was she?"

"We had her in a special cell. It was either that or let the Duke's men kill her." Hans muttered, looking at his feet. Before Anna could say anything, the window burst open and a partially melted Olaf ran (well, dripped) over to the window to shut it, then saw something. "Ah, wait a moment, getting something..." Olaf snapped an icicle and formed a makeshift telescope. "It's Kristoff! Guess he doesn't love you enough to leave you behind forever."

Hans simply looked at Anna. "Who's Kristoff? Never mind, later. I have to get you to him!" He picked Anna up bridal style and ran out the door, Olaf following. He ran one way down the hall until huge, menacing icicles appeared, blocking them. The trio turned the other way, but more icicles grew and blocked their way back into the study. Olaf spotted a window and half shouted, "Look! Slide!" Quickly, Hans kicked open the window, jostling Anna a little bit (whose face had started to freeze over in snowflake patterns a little bit). He quickly slid down the castle, Olaf following.

**XXXXXXXX Second Alternate Ending (Hans is evil) XXXXXXXX**

Finally, he had every card in his grasp. Almost.

Anna wasn't pinned down yet. Most definitely not. She hadn't returned, she might be dead. If she was, it would work with his plan perfectly.

But, she burst in, her coppery locks streaked with white, grabbing him desperately. "Hans, you have to kiss me. Now. Please." He supported her weight, and the servants and nobles and dignitaries left the room, one muttering an excuse of "We'll give you two some privacy." What? Really? They should be concerned about why Anna was that desperate.

"What happened, Anna?" He carried her to the couch and set her down. Hans hated the charade, but it would soon be over.

"Elsa struck me with her powers, and only an act of true love can save me." Her voice trembled as much as she did. Hans had already figured this out, but he went along with it, crafting the specific details of the plan to the situation. "A true love's kiss," Hans responded. Internally, as he tilted her chin up with his fingers, he debated whether to end the charade now or kiss her and leave her to die. They both leaned forward, their eyes closing softly. Their lips came together in a kiss. Anna was like ice.

"Wh-why didn't it work?" Anna cried, clearly bothered.

"Maybe I did it wrong... or maybe you love someone else... or-"

"Quit it, Hans!" Oh, dear, he was in trouble. Anna opened her mouth, but stopped and thought, "Wait, what about... Kristoff? No way... wait a sec... Oh, dear! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Who's Kristoff?" He needed this element to control and win the deadly game. It was a double-edged sword, capable of falling one way or falling on him.

"He helped me up the mountain. You can't miss him; he's blond, big, has a reindeer, and is an ice harvester..." She trailed off, then shivered. Pretending to care, Hans drew up a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "I'll find him. Just stay here and keep warm."

No response. She was asleep. Sneering, Hans extinguished the fire and opened the window. Letting out a dark chuckle before putting on the facade of a grieving man, he left the room and locked the door, ready to lie to everyone about the death of Anna and secure the throne for himself.

**Please review, fave, and/or follow! I'm not an amazing writer, so reviews/faves/follows make me super happy!**


End file.
